Kagome & the Hanyou
by Wolfchild
Summary: An old classic reworked with the cast of Inuyasha, and without any dancing and singing inanimate objects. ;) Next chapter is up.
1. Prologue

Kagome & the Hanyou 

By: Wolfchild

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is a creation of Rumiko Takahashi's, and I would not even dream to claim ownership of or improve upon the works of the creator.  However, I am going to alter and splice them slightly with another, very famous story.  But, in any case, neither of them (the classic fairytale or Inuyasha) are mine so, please don't sue.  All you'll get is my computer (which I will fight you tooth and nail for), and a wall full of RK wallscrolls, posters, and pencilboards.

AN: This story is going be a re-telling of an old classic fairytale, with some alterations.  What fairytale, you ask?  Well, you'll just have to wait and see.  But, if you really don't want to wait, well, just read the title and take a guess.  If you still don't know, read the prologue.  If you STILL don't know, skip down to the notes at the end of the prologue and I'll tell you.  

But, anyway, this is going to be an alternate universe piece, and I'm going to do my best to fit in as many of the characters from the central cast as I can.  If you don't like the idea of an AU, or of reworking a classic, I would recommend not reading this.  If you are anti-Kagome & Inuyasha, I would recommend not reading this fic.

And, with all that said, on with the show!

Prologue 

Long ago, in a faraway land, a young youkai prince lived in a shining castle.  Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, rude, arrogant, selfish, and unkind.  

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him a small, shining jewel in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold.  

Repulsed by her haggard human appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away.  But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful miko.  

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  And, as punishment, she used the glimmering jewel to transform him into a hanyou, a youkai half-blood, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.  

Ashamed of his half-human form, the hanyou concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic well as his only window to the outside world.  

The jewel she had offered him was truly an enchanted jewel, which would continue to shine until his 51st year.  If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return before the jewel's glow faded away completely, then the spell would be broken.  

If not, he would be doomed to remain a hanyou, a half-blood outcast, for all time.  As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.  

For who could ever learn to love . . . a hanyou?

End prologue.

Glossary:

**youkai** – demon

**miko** – priestess

**hanyou** – half-demon

AN:  And so it begins.  If you haven't figured it out by now, the story that this is being spliced with is Beauty & the Beast.  And, yes, the basis for the prologue narrative was taken from the Disney version of the story, but the buck stops there, folks!  There will be NO dancing, singing, talking, or otherwise vocalizing or willing movement from any candlesticks, teacups, clocks, or any other inanimate object in this story.  Period.

Also, though my knowledge of Japanese is very limited, I may try to put in a little bit of the syntax later on in the story.  Maybe.  We'll see what happens.  

In any case, feedback is appreciated, though there isn't much to comment on at this point.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha is solely a creation of Rumiko Takahashi's.  I forget who wrote the original Beauty & the Beast.  In any case, neither of them are mine, so please don't sue.  I swear I won't do anything bad with them.  I really like both stories, so I don't think I even could if I wanted to.

AN:  As I stated in the prologue, this is a reworking of the classic fairytale Beauty & the Beast, but with an Inuyasha twist.  Now, since it's been a while since the last time I read the original Beauty & the Beast, I am probably going to be using the **–**sigh**-** Disney version for some of the parts that I don't remember.  But, I promise, I swear to all things holy, there will be NO dancing, singing, talking, or otherwise vocalizing or willing movement from any candlesticks, teacups, clocks, or any other inanimate object in this story.  Period.  If any inanimate object moves without the help of an outside source, you all have my full permission to flog me into the 22nd century.  (And, BTW, thanks to lazy the anonymous for the reminder about the shadows.  You gave me an idea.)

Also, as I said before, though my knowledge of the Japanese language is very limited, I am going to try and insert some of the syntax (the formal adjuncts to the names, etc.) into this, to give it more of an eastern feeling.  Please, forgive me if I use it improperly, and feel free to correct me if I use it out of context or something.  Be aware, however, that I don't take kindly to unconstructive flaming.  If you have something helpful to add, by all means, say it.  If you just feel the need to vent on me, go take a walk or something.  

But, anyway, I think that's about it, so, without any further delay, let's get this thing started.  Hope you enjoy!

**Kagome & the Hanyou**

By: Wolfchild

Chapter 1

The sunlight shined down on the grassy fields and the cool waters near Shingetsu village.  The wind gently rustled the trees, causing them to discard their leaves in a flutter of activity.  It gently brushed its fingers over the grass, rippling the fields in waves of glimmering green.  The river's waters lapped at it's banks in the breeze, forcing the small amphibians and birds that rested there to seek higher ground or find themselves unwillingly damp.  And, on the wide dirt path just outside the village proper, a young woman pulled at the collar of her kimono, closing the garment just a bit more against the chilly breeze.

Kagome shivered slightly as she walked along the road, the breeze lifting her hair from the back of her neck and sending a chill down her spine.  She gripped the folds of her kimono just a little bit tighter, shielding herself from the autumn breeze.  It was still early in the season, but so far, this autumn was proving to be one of the colder ones that Kagome had been witness to.  In the short seventeen years that she had been around to notice these things, Kagome had seen many an autumn, and she had a feeling that the growing season was going to be coming to a halt much sooner this year.  Perhaps they would even have snow soon.  She liked snow.  Even with it being such a threat to the livelihood of village, when it lay out along the fields and draped the trees in blankets of fluffy white, she couldn't help but think how beautiful it all was.  As much as she enjoyed the flowers and sweet smells and warm breezes of the summer, nothing could be compared to the stillness and quiet that accompanied a gentle snowfall.  It always made her feel at peace to watch the winter snows.  

The breeze kicked up again, sweeping Kagome's hair over her shoulder, a few tendrils whipping into her face.  She lifted a hand and brushed the errant strands back, tucking them behind her ear.  As she approached the village, a few of the villagers looked up from their various tasks.  Some waved and said "good morning" as she passed by, while others simply smiled politely or nodded.  She returned the gestures in kind, and continued on her path to the village square.  Since her parents had passed away some years ago, leaving her alone to raise and care for younger brother, the entire village had become some sort of extended family in her eyes.  They looked out for her and her brother Souta, and did what they could to help them get by.  The village merchant had even taken her brother in as an apprentice to the trade, providing them with food and necessities in exchange for her brother's hard work.  It meant that Souta was away from home for long stretches at a time, but she knew that Nijimi-san was looking out for him, and it was a good experience for him.  

She approached the village square, her eyes glancing around the familiar setting.  It wasn't a large or fancy square by any means, since the village itself was rather small.  The typical village houses surrounded it in a circular formation, with the one exception of Nijimi-san's home, which had a small vendor's stand attached to the front that extended out into the square.  The only other notable object there was a small, simple stone well that sat in the center of the square.  Small tufts of grass littered its base, and moss filled in the cracks between the stones that had worn away with age.  It looked like most of the typical stone wells that could be found in any village in the land.  But, unlike other wells whose water level changed whenever the rains did or did not appear, this well remained forever at the same spot, never changing its depth.  Even in the deepest, coldest winters or in the hottest, driest summers, water could still be drawn from it freely.  It was a constant that the villagers had grown accustomed to, one of the few things that they could always count on

And today was no exception.

As Kagome walked past the well, she glanced briefly into the clear waters.  Despite the windy conditions of the morning, the waters of well remained remarkably still.   Smiling gently at the reliable, old well, she continued on past and approached Nijimi-san's stand, where the older man stood sorting through some bags of grain.  Kagome smiled as she approached.

"Ohayou, Nijimi-san."

The older man looked up at the sound of her voice, his stern expression softening somewhat at seeing her.  "Oh, ohayou, Kagome.  How are you today?"

"I am well, arigato for asking, Nijimi-san."

He smiled at the slight formality to her tone.  She was always such a polite girl, but sometimes she really overdid the formalities.  He reached down beside him and hauled up a large bag of grain, setting it down on the table in front of him.  Deftly undoing the tie on the bag, he reached his hand into the bag and began scooping out some grain and depositing it in a smaller bag on the table.

"And how is my apprentice doing today?"

Kagome gave a slightly exasperated sigh at the mention of her brother.

"He's still sleeping, the lazy boy.  I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only one that does any work at home."

Nijimi-san chuckled at her frustrated expression.  "Try not to be too hard on him, Kagome, he works hard for me.  And it won't do me much good if my apprentice is too tired from his sister making him do chores."

Kagome smiled wryly, and glanced at Nijimi out of the corner of her eye.  "Well, I just wish he would work as hard for me when I ask him as he does for you."

Nijimi simply smiled at her, scooping a last bit of grain into the small cloth bag in front of him.  "He is still a boy.  I worry sometimes about overdoing the amount of work I give him, but he hardly ever complains.  He's a very diligent worker."

Kagome huffed at that, watching as Nijimi closed the larger bag and set it back down at his feet.  "I wish I saw the side of him that you do, Nijimi-san.  He's hardly ever like that with me.  All he does is whine about being hungry, about me working him to hard, about being bored.  I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

With a quick tug, Nijimi tied the smaller bag shut and rested his hand atop it.  He smiled at her gently.  "Or what you would do without him.  He's come along so well since your parents passed.  He'll make a fine man some day.  You must be very proud of him, Kagome."

Her attempt at an indignant look melted away quickly under Nijimi-san's smiling gaze.  "Aa, I am.  The little brat."  She grinned around the last remark, and reached out to take the bag of grain that he passed to her.  "Arigato, Nijimi-san."  

"You're welcome, Kagome."  He smiled again, and turned back to the bags of grain stacked behind him.  Kagome from the kind merchant and began the walk that would take her back home.  But, as she once again passed by the old well, a strange sensation came over her.  She stopped and turned towards it, leaning forward slightly to gaze again into the water.  Her unmarred reflection gazed back at her.  She had half turned to leave again, when deep down in the depths of the water, she swore she saw something move.  Leaning closer, she half squinted, trying to get a better look.  A tiny pinpoint of light blinked in the depths, winking at her.  Kagome's mouth came half open in rapt fascination as, before her eyes, the pinpoint expanded outward.  She gasped as the water's edges began to ripple gently, lapping against the stonewall.  Turning her gaze back to the tiny light, she was surprised to find that the pinpoint had expanded to the size of a large marble, rounded and in a perfect sphere shape, glowing with a faint reddish-white light. Kagome had the sudden urge to try to reach into the water and snatch up the marble.  Before she could act however, the waters rippled gently, disrupting the image.  When they stilled again a moment later, the image had changed.  Now, the marble hung in mid-air, suspended by some invisible force over a small flat a surface.  A small table, she realized a moment later, it's rounded edges finally coming into view.  As Kagome continued to stare at the picture in the water, she was suddenly overcome with a profound sense of sorrow.  She was forced to bite her lip to keep from letting a soft sob escape her as her eyes began to tear up.  The feeling didn't go away as she continued to gaze at the strange image before her.  An errant tear, eager to be set free from its prison in her eyes, wound its way down her cheek.  It hung for a brief moment on her chin, before dropping free and hitting the well water with a barely audible splash.  And, in that instant, the image abruptly changed.  Something moved to block the image from her view, and Kagome suddenly found herself staring into a pair of very intimidating yellow eyes.  Kagome gasped out loud, clutching the bag of grain closer to her, as the sense of sorrow was suddenly replaced with a sudden, irrational fear.  Whoever was behind those eyes, she knew they were powerful, angry, and, perhaps the most shocking of all, sad and a little scared.  She gasped at the sudden influx of emotions, taking a step back from the well.  She blinked once, and then found herself staring into her own perplexed expression.  Blinking a few more times to clear her vision, Kagome found herself staring into the still waters of the old well, the soft sunlight glinting off the smooth surface.  _What was that? _she thought.  _A dream_, a voice in the back of her head provided.  _Just a little daydream, nothing more_.  

Just a dream.

She sighed heavily.  _I don't have time to be daydreaming now.  I still have to wake up that lazy brother of mine_.  Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Kagome turned to leave……

…..and walked right into a very broad, cloth-covered chest.  Startled, she stumbled backwards, trying to catch herself before she fell backwards into the well.  Two strong hands suddenly gripped her upper arms, steadying her before she could tip too far.  Remaining still for a moment in order to orient herself, Kagome could only stare at the chest she had just bounced off of.  The cloth the person wore was a very fine weave, dyed a midnight blue, and probably made of silk or similar expensive material.  Too expensive to be anyone from her village.  Which left only one possibility.

Kagome swallowed hard and slowly lifted her head to look at her savior.  Her brown eyes met a pair of dark, refined, narrow eyes that gazed down at her with a slightly amused light.  After a moment, Kagome found her voice again, but not before the man before her could get out a greeting.

"Ohayou, Kagome."  He greeted her, his voice as smooth as the silk he wore.

Kagome swallowed past the hardening lump in her throat, and responded in a slightly shaky voice, 

"Ohayou,. . . . . Naraku-sama."

End Chapter 1

Glossary:

**Shingetsu village** – I'm not sure if the place actually existed, but I got the name from an episode of Rurouni Kenshin.

**Ohayou** – good morning

**Arigato** – thank you

**-sama** – a respectful term for someone who is your superior or senior

Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1.

AN:  Well, so far so good.  Ok, so we're only one chapter in, but still. . . . .  Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing.  I'm glad you like it so far.  Hope I can keep ya'll interested.  One more thing I feel I should let you all know: this story is probably going to be slow going, 'cause at the same time I'm writing this, I'm also trying to make it to graduation.  But, rest assured, I will finish this story.

Kagome & the Hanyou 

By: Wolfchild

Chapter 2

"Ohayou, . . . . . Naraku-sama."

He half grinned at the formal use of his name, pleased that she understood her standing, but a little disappointed that, after knowing her for so long, she still felt the need to address him as "lord".

"Come now, Kagome.  We've known each other for some time.  There's no need for such formality."  He lightly squeezed her shoulder.  He felt her stiffen the slightest bit in reaction and she stood up a little straighter, her feet firmly planted underneath her.  Yet, he didn't release his grip on her shoulders.  

"Hai, gomen, Naraku-sama," she apologized, her gaze holding his steadily.  "I just thought it was necessary, especially in such a public place as this.  I wouldn't want to give the villagers the wrong idea."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her, taking in her comments.  "And what sort of ideas would you think they had, Kagome?"

Several replies popped into her head then, some of which were no where near polite enough to say to someone of Naraku's standing, let alone in public.  In stead, she simply stood up straighter and held him with what she hoped was a level gaze.  

He didn't blink, his cold, narrow gaze simply boring into her own, seeking out any sort of hint as to her true intentions.  When he found nothing of what he was looking for, his eyes narrowed even further, giving him the appearance of slit-eyed viper, waiting for it's prey to make a wrong move.  Kagome, then, for the briefest moment, saw a shadow pass over his face, a brief glint of frustration, and banked anger, at being unable to read her expression.  She blinked, and in doing so, broke the staring contest between the two.  Naraku took a step back, releasing Kagome finally, and his face returned to the mask of politeness it normally wore.  Kagome felt warmth begin to seep back into her arms where his hands had rested moments before, but she didn't relax her posture any.  Naraku's gaze swept over Kagome once before returning to her face.  She shuddered as he did so, feeling a sudden chill sweep over her.  She had the sudden, overwhelming urge to run, as fast as she could, away from this man.  Resisting blind panic, she opted instead to politely excuse herself.  

"Gomen, Naraku-sama, but I must be going.  My brother is waiting for me."  She bowed respectfully, and turned to go.  Before she could take two steps, Naraku was at her elbow, his hand once again gripping her upper arm firmly.  Kagome gasped, freezing in place at his sudden movement the way a rabbit would in the brush.  

"Kagome," he said softly, smoothly, his voice almost nothing more then a passing breeze over her ear.  "Why don't you accept my offer?  I could take care of you.  You wouldn't have to worry about things like this,' he placed his hand over top of the grain sack she still carried in her arms, 'ever again."

She stood stone still, Naraku's breath brushing against the hairs on her neck, sending chills running down her spine.  Her throat was suddenly very dry, and she swallowed several times before she was able to find her voice again.

"N-Naraku-sama, you are very kind to me and it is a thoughtful offer, but I'm afraid I just . . ."

He released her and stepped back before she could finish. With an expression on his face caught somewhere between a smirk and a scowl, he stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Think about it some more, Kagome, before you answer me."  His mouth once again shaped itself into a forced, polite smile.  "After all, I would hate to think of what could happen to you or your brother in these dangerous times if I wasn't around."

Kagome stiffened again, frowning at the thinly veiled threat and glared icicles at the man before her.  Completely unfazed by her look, he smirked down at her as she turned away sharply and began walking up the path that would take her out of the village and back to her small home.

"Take care, Kagome," she heard him call after her, the pleasant note to his voice setting her on edge.  "And wish your brother well for me."

She continued walking, not giving even a parting glance backwards, though she felt his eyes on her back until the road turned and she disappeared behind one of the small village houses.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

She walked quickly, eager to reach the house after her rather unpleasant encounter with her unwanted admirer.  Her mind wandered back to the brief conversation, and she shuddered with anger at recalling his final comments.  _Oooooooo_, she thought to herself.  _Just who does he think he is, threatening us like that_?  _He really can't take a hint_.

Naraku had first shown up in the village in the early part of the summer.  Displaying papers with local lord's seal, he claimed he was their new emissary to the ruler, sent to replace their former one who had died during the spring floods.  He had the proper papers, so no one questioned his authority, and he took up residence in a large house just outside of the village proper.  For sixth months he had lived among the villagers, or rather, on the fringes of them.  He avoided contact with most of the people in the village, with exception of Kagome, much to her chagrin.  

It hadn't been long after his arrival that Naraku had started making his intentions toward her very clear.  At first, they had seemed like normal gestures of politeness: offering to carry her items home for her, bringing her small gifts such as a flower, escorting her home from the village when it became too dark out.  Such were things that her brother had often done for her as well, so she didn't think too much of it.  But, after a few weeks of this, he began to make much more blatant advances.  Kagome did her best not to reciprocate, but every time she turned him away, he seemed to just brush her off, and come back with more vehemence the next time.  It had been a dance Kagome had been tiring of.  Finally, a little over a month prior, Naraku had made the final jump, and asked for Kagome's hand in marriage.  Shocked, to say the least, she had done her best to say no gently, fully expecting him to brush her off again, and simply return a week later and try again.  

But, that's not what had happened.  Her refusal of marriage seemed to have been the last straw, as his eyes had narrowed to near slits, his face lost the usual pleasant expression, a scowl taking over where his smile had once been.  He had turned abruptly then, heading for the door, whipping back around to glare at her one last time.

"Make no mistake, Kagome.  You WILL, one day, be my wife."

And then he was gone, out of the small house and away, leaving the door clacking loudly against its frame.  Since then, things had changed drastically.  He longer came around on a random visit, carried her things for her, and rarely even so much as spoke to her when they passed in the village.  The few times that he did were not much different then what had just transpired, but only recently had he started making the threats against her and, more importantly, her brother.  It chilled Kagome to the bone to think that he could make threats against them both, and there was little she could do about it.  She wasn't really sure if Naraku would act on the threats or not, and it was something she would rather not take the risk of.  But the only other option was to…

She cringed at the thought.

Shaking herself from the rather disturbing train of thought, she looked up ahead of her, seeing the house not more then four cart lengths away.  She sighed with relief, glad to finally be home, and picked up the pace a little.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

"Tadaima, Souta!" she called, pushing the door open and stepping in their home.  When there was no reply, she moved over to the far wall and was setting the bag of grain down, when Souta popped his head out from around the corner of the doorway behind her.  Seeing her back turned, her attention focused on placing the bag on the ground without spilling the contents, he took the opportunity to sneak up behind her a bit.  When he was but a few feet, her back still to him, a wicked grin spread across his face and he opened his mouth wide.

"**Okaeri nasai, onee-chan!**"

His little prank brought about the desired effect.  Kagome jumped about two feet in the air, her hand clutched her chest and her breath came in a quick gasp while she tried to stifle the instinctual response to scream bloody murder.  

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Kagome spun around glaring, wide-eyed, at her younger sibling.  "Are you TRYING to scare the life out of me?!"

Souta grinned widely at her, proud of his accomplishment.

Seeing him so pleased with himself, and honestly smiling, Kagome lost some of her initial steam.  With a huff, she turned away from him, reaching down to untie the bag of grain.  "What were you doing out there, anyway?"

Souta leaned against the wall next to her.  "Oh, just pulling up some weeds.  Seems the radishes got infested with them while I was away."

She tossed an indignant look up at him while scooping a few handfuls of grain into a small wooden bowl.  "Hey, I have to do all my normal chores around here, plus what you leave behind when you go with Nijimi-san.  So, excuse me if I miss one or two things."

He grinned at her again, and watched her as she stood.  She moved over to the small wooden table in the corner and set the bowl down.  As she set about the task of grinding up some of the seeds into a powder, he noticed for the first time how stiff her posture was.  Her back was ramrod straight, her movements stiff and a bit too calculated for a task as simple as grain grinding.  

_She's nervous_, he realized suddenly.  _Something must have happened in town. . . ._

He pushed off the wall, and walked towards her calmly, trying to discern from her expression anything that might tell him what had happened.  He found nothing, her expression blank and concentrated on the task before her.  _Typical Kagome_, he frowned as he approached her side.  He hesitated for a moment, unsure how to approach her, how to ask what he wanted to know.  Then, gingerly, he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

She jumped at the sudden contact, not nearly as high as she had when he startled her before, but he could feel the jerk as she moved under his hand, her back straightening even further.

"Kagome-chan," he said softly, trying to ease some of the tension in her body and the room.  "Daijoubu ka?  Did something happen in the village today?"

She smiled weakly to herself.  _How does he do that?_  _How does he always know almost exactly what's wrong?_  She turned to look up at him slowly.  _I can never hide anything from him._  

His eyes were calm, waiting for an answer, but far from demanding.  For the first time, she noticed how familiar his face was.  _He looks so much like father, even at only twelve years old.  Nijimi-san was right, he's grown so much since . . . since they left us._  He had only been nine when their father passed away, and had been too young to really remember their mother.  The only thing he really had to know her by was the stories that Kagome told, from what she could remember of her.  Kagome herself had barely been five when she died.  

But, their father, they both had clear memories of him.  Of his kindness and devotion to both of them.  His strength and determination to see his family survive.  They treasured the memories of him that they carried.

Kagome hadn't ever really noticed before, but now, looking up into the face of her little brother, seeing the strong set of his jaw and the attentive gaze in his dark eyes, she saw all of the same strength and attributes that she always saw in her father.

"Kagome?  Daijoubu ka?"

His voice broke through her haze of thoughts, his gentle shaking of her shoulder bringing her back to the conversation at hand.

"Ah, gomen, Souta.  What were you saying?"

"I asked you if something had happened in the village today."

Kagome struggled to hide the cringe that the mention of today's events brought up.  She hadn't planned on telling Souta.  She didn't want to worry him.  But, if the look on his face said anything, it was already too late for that.

Souta didn't so much see her subtle cringe as felt it.  He felt the slightest hint of movement under his hand, felt her shiver slightly before clamping down on the sensation.  He looked her in the eye, and could see her struggling with what to say.  With trying to find the right words.  His brow creased in concern.  _Something did happen.  And, she's trying to figure out how to tell me without worrying me._

"W-well," she began, turning back to the bowl and grinding stone.  "Nothing really happened.  I just . . . saw Naraku-sama."

His brow creased further.  "Saw?"

"Talked to. . . .actually."

Souta's look darkened suddenly.  He stepped back from her, letting his hand slide from her shoulder as he leaned against the table, folding his arms across his chest.

"What did that bastard say th. . . ."

"Souta!" she snapped, whipping her head around to face him.  "Be careful how you speak!  If someone were to hear you say that . . . ."

He stepped away from the table, spreading his arms wide as he looked around their small house.

"Who's going to hear us here?"

She stalled for a moment.  "Well, no one, really.  But still!  You shouldn't get into the habit.  What if you were to blurt out something like that in public?"

He dropped his arms to his sides, and turned from her, walking over to the doorway.  Standing near the still open door, he gazed outside at the leaf-littered grass, and the somewhat barren looking trees in the forest beyond.  

"I can't help it, Kagome," he said softly, a slightly pained note to his voice.  "I hate it when he threatens you like that.  I hate to see how it scares you so much."  He clenched his fists at his sides.  "And I really hate how I can't do anything about it."

Kagome smiled sadly and stood.  Approaching him from behind, she gently rested her hands on his shoulders, gazing out at the green fields over his head.

"And I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you, little brother."

Souta sighed, leaning back against his sister.  The breeze passed by them, ruffling his hair and he closed his eyes against the soothing wind.

"Gomen, onee-chan.  I just really hate being a kid sometimes."

She smiled softly.  "I know."  Her hands tightened their grasp on his shoulders.  "But, please, try not to let your temper get the best of you.  Even in my defense."  She bent over him slightly to get a better view of his face.  "Okay?"

He laughed lightly, and smiled up at her.  "Okay."

She grinned and nodded her approval.  Releasing him, she stepped back to take one more look at him before going back to work . . . .

. . . .and noticed, for the first time, the set of traveling clothes he wore.  Thick-soled sandals, long pants that stretched to the top of his feet and were almost too big for him, and a large over shirt that stretched well past his waist, the sleeves nearly burying his small arms in their folds.  Her brow crinkled in confusion.  He and Nijimi-san had just arrived home the day before, and it was usually wasn't until two or three days after returning home that they left again.

"And, what are you all dressed up for?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face.  

He turned toward her again, a smile breaking out, widely, across his young face.  "The merchant's guild is having a meeting in the village two days west of here.  Nijimi-san said I could go with him this time."  He took a step towards her, cautiously, a questioning look in his eyes.  "You don't mind, do you?  I'd only be gone a few extra days . . . ."  

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeese?"  He showed all his teeth on that one, batting his eyelashes furiously.  

A giggle sneaked out, despite her best attempts to set her jaw against his overly eager antics.  She waved a hand at him, signaling for him to stop, while using the other to cover up her quickly widening grin.

"Fine, fine.  Go!"  He ran to her, throwing his arms around her in an all too brief hug, before scrambling away into the back room of the house to begin packing his things.  

"We're not leaving till later today, but I want to get everything ready!"

She smiled, shaking her head at his enthusiasm, before heading back to the table to finish grinding up the grain.

The rest of the morning and the afternoon passed without much incident, besides a brief squabble about who left the rake lying with the prongs up after Souta nearly knocked himself out when he stepped on it.  

As the sun was slowing making it's way down the far edge of the sky towards the distant mountain peaks, Souta started off on his journey into the village.  Kagome watched him walk down the dirt road, waving and calling for him to have a safe trip and to not cause Nijimi-san too much trouble.  When he disappeared over the small rise in the path, Kagome sighed, thinking how quiet it was going to be over the next several days without Souta around.  

Turning around to go back into the house, a sudden, cold wind swept by her, throwing her hair out to one side and sending a violent shiver down her spine.  Without really knowing why, she looked up quickly, gazing down the path that Souta had just taken.  The pre-sunset light cast a faint orange glow on the earth, the trees swaying in the wind, the grass rippling at her feet.  Something indescribable tickled her suddenly in the back of her mind.  Brushing her hair back out of her face, she stared down the path for a long moment.  

And, then, just as suddenly as it had arrived, the feeling vanished.  With a last, puzzled glance, she turned and walked inside to the quiet, empty house.

End Chapter 2

Glossary:

**ohayou** – good morning

**-sama** - a respectful term for someone who is your superior or senior

**hai** – yes

**gomen** – I'm sorry

**tadaima** – I'm home/I'm back

**okaeri nasai** – welcome home/welcome back

**onee-chan** – a familiar term for "sister"

**-chan** – a familiar term usually used in conjunction with the names of children or female friends or relatives

**daijoubu ka** – are you ok?/are you alright?

AN:  Ah, another chapter done.  I made a few changes to some of the more minor details, namely making Kagome and Souta a little older then they are in the series.  They are about seventeen and twelve, respectively.  And, I decided to make Naraku a little bit more . . . . . obsessive towards Kagome then he would probably normally be.  I think it makes him feel all the more menacing.  Hope I didn't over do it.  

Now that we're mostly done with the setup, it's time for some action.  Next chapter:  expect the half-demon himself to make his first appearance.

And, remember, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
